With the development of touch technology, a touch display device has been widely used in a smart terminal. Touch technology may comprise capacitive touch technology, resistive touch technology, optical touch technology, electromagnetic touch technology, and the like. Among the technologies, projection capacitive touch technology occupies an important position in the field of touch display technology, because it is easy to achieve multi-touch.
The touch display device usually has only a basic touch function. The operation experience may be the same regardless of the interface. Users may feel bored during long-term use of the touch display device due to its monotonous operation experience.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.